Maiden
by sekai no hana
Summary: Riza ama Winry dijadiin pembantu ama Ed dkk! Vongola baru balik dari liburan...  don't like don't read


Fullmetal Alchemist & Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

*Pagi 2 sekali Ed dan Al sudah bangun*

Ed: ALLLLL! Mana sarapan Paginya?

Al: Koq aku yang siapin ? Kan sejak pindah rumah ke Italia dan tinggal bersama The Vongola bukan aku lagi yang menyiapkan makanan!

Ed: Lalu siapa yang menyiapkan makanan?

Al: umm...siapa ya?

*sambil berpikir sampai 1 jam 30 mnt.*

* Tiba-tiba kolonel mustang datang*

Kolonel: kenape? Koq makanan belum ada di meja sh?

Ed: Tau th. Kita lg mikirin nh siapa yg harusny masak. Bantuin dng!

Kolonel: iye2 gw bantuin!

*Grup mikirnya tambah 1 lagi*

*Tiba2 langsung pada tau*

SEMUANYA: WINRY! RIZA!

*Winry ama Riza dateng*

Winry: APAAN SH RIBUT?

Riza: Iya nh!

Kolonel: Koq makanan belon disiapin? Lu juga Riz, lu kan bawahan gw siapin makanan dong!

Al & Ed: IYA NH! SIAPIN DONG!

*Tu 2 cewek langsung geregetan, yang satu udh siapin tang satu lagi siapin pistol*

Winry: KRREEKK, KRREEKK... hmmp... y udh.

Riza: Kan bahan makanan di rmh abis jadi...

*Aura pembunuh dari dua cewek tsb*

WINRY & RIZA: KALIAN MAKAN INI AJA Y!

Dikasih tikus (wah,,, penyindiran nih... sbb gw disekolah dipangil mice, kalo diingrisin jadi *peeeep*

*Al, Ed, ama Kolonel tereak... WAAAAA!*

*langsung pada kabur semua*

*Winry ngejar si Ed ama Al, si Riza ngejar kolonel*

Ed & Al: WAAAA! Tolong! TT ~ TT

Winry: ga bakalan gw biarin lu bedua kabur! Hiaaatttt!

Ed & Al: Huaaaaaaaaa!

Winry: PUKULAN TANG MAUT! HIAAATTTTT!

*BUAK BUAK BUAK*

* Si Ed ama Al langsung keluar rohnya nguing nguing nguing*

Sekarang tgl si kolonel

Kolonel: *ctekks* *Sang flame alchemist ngeluarin api*

*crott crot crot* *Riza nyeprotin air dari selang air*

Kolonel: WAAAAA! Sarung tangan kebanggaan gw! B...b...ba...ba...bas...bas...ss...s..a...a...a...h...h...h!

Riza: MAMPUS LU! HUH!

Riza: Tembakan peluru maut!

*jder jder jder*

Kolonel: UAAAA!

Riza: Hmmp. Scum

*anggota vongola ama varia yg baru pulang dari liburan kaget setengah mampus karena rumahnya banyak darah...*

Tsuna: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Plak *digampar ama Mukuro*

Mukuro: Udh dh jangan sok inggris!

Gokudera: Apa yang lu lakuin ama Jyuudaime!

Mukuro: Abisnya, boss yang ini Sok inggris!

Gokudera: Apa lu bilang?

*dua2nya saling megeluarkan aura pembunuh*

Yamamoto: udah, udah... berantem itu ga baik loh...

Tsuna: Yamamoto, sendirinya sering berantem... 0_0

*Riza ama Winry dateng...*

Winry: Wah, udh pulang dari liburan? Gimana asik ga? Mana oleh-olehnya?

Riza: Winry-chan, jangan nanyain oleh-oleh dulu dong... Malu...

Tsuna: Udh, gpp.. nh kita beli oleh-oleh...

*JRRREEENGG*

Winry & Riza: WAAAAAHHHH... KEREN BANGET! * dengan mata berbinar-binar*

Winry dibeliin Peralatan AutoMail ama AutoMail yang keluaran terbaru...

Riza dibeliin Peralatan millitary ama Bullets yang banyaknya 30.000 bullet (30 peti).

Maklum lah orang kaya...

Ryohei: Gimana suka ga?

Winry & Riza: Huaaa! Suka banget!

Ryohei: Tuh kyoko! Kan udh aku bilang kalo mereka ga mau dibeliin barang-barang cewek... orangny aja kayak gitu...

Kyoko: Iya sh...

Winry: O iya, gimana liburannya? Seru ga?

Mukuro: Ya lumayan lah... Pas di pantai si Tsuna dikejar-kejar ama kepiting yang di transmute jadi super gede.

Riza: Weleh, koq bisa? Siapa yang transmute?

Gokudera: SIAPAPUN YANG BERANI GANGUIN JYUUDAIME AKAN GW HAJAR!

Tsuna: Seperti lu bisa aja...

Yamamoto: Lho, kenapa banyak darah nyiprat ke mana-mana? Ada aer juga...

Winry: Itu loh... ummmmmmm

Riza: Tadi Ed, Al, ama kolonel kita hajar bareng – bareng

ALL: N...NA...NAN...NANI?

Winry: Riza-san! Gampang banget ga papa?

Riza: gpp. Lg pula kan mereka yang salah, seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh kita kayak pembantu...

Winry: Iya juga sh...

*yang laen pada kaget si Ryohei malah...*

Ryohei: KYOKUGEN!

Winry & Riza: Heeee...?

Ryohei: Keren lu bedua! Bisa ngabisin 3 orang cowok Cuma berdua doang. KALIAN MASUK KE KLUB BOXING AJA !

Winry: hehehehehe... kayaknya engga deh... Gw kan cewek...

Riza: Maunya tapi gw udh masuk ke klub karate...

Ryohei: Tapi kapan – kapan ajarin gw teknik pembunuh lu bedua! Otreng?

Winry & Riza: OTRENG!

*Yang lain baru terbangun dari mimpi Bengong*

Tsuna: Ngomong – ngomong si Ed, Al, ama, Kolonel dimana?

Winry: Tuh disono... di ruangan tamu

*Tsuna jalan ke ruangan tamu*

*Tiba-tiba Tsuna teriak ...*

Tsuna : HIIIIIIII!

Gokudera: JUUDAIMEE!

*Langsung pada lari ke ruangan tamu dan menemukan...*

*Ed, Al, Kolonel sedang Rest In Peace...(walaupun hanya sebentar)

All: OMG

Mukuro: Inikah kekuatan kedua cewek itu.

Ryohei: Menyeramkan...

Yamamoto: Menyerang tanpa belas kasihan...

Gokudera: Gila...

Kyoya: Lebih kuat dari pada gw...

Tsuna: nilai combatnya A++++

Ryohei: Menyerang dengan Kyokugen

Tsuna: Eh, nih 3 orang selamet ga?

Ryohei: Sini gw obatin... Open box!

*pake kekuatan Matahari tu 3 orang disembuhin*

Ryohei: Dah beres...

*pas udh bangun langsung 3 orang tsb ketakutan setengah mampus*

All: AMPUN YANG MULIA TUAN PUTRI WINRY DAN RATU RIZA!

Tsuna: Ni dua kenapa sh?

Yamamoto: ya sudalah... biarin aja... masukin ke rumah sakit jiwa aja...

NOOOOOO!

TAMAT


End file.
